Escenas adicionales: Sin Límites
by TheComentator
Summary: Escenas de capítulos del fic "Sin Límites" con contenido M explícito y fuerte


**What's up?**

 **Hey aquí les dejo mi primer capítulo M, ojala les agrade, esta escena fue escrita con la ayuda de un gran amigo, no es obra mía, yo solo apenas hice una que otra corrección xD. Buenos espero que lo disfruten…sin más preámbulos la escena adicional 1:**

 **La primera noche**

Perla dejó de hacer cosquillas a Blu y se bajó de su encima, dejando a Blu respirar, puesto que estaba cansado por las cosquillas que le habían hecho.

"Ahaha…gracias…"—dijo Blu tratando de respirar, pero Perla se abalanzó a él besándolo apasionadamente.

"Ya sabes lo que quiero Blu…"—Dijo Perla seductoramente al terminar el beso

"Uhh…"—Blu trago saliva y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Perla lo abrazo y comenzó a besarlo, pero noto la actitud tímida de Blu

"¡Hey Blu! ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres ´jugar´ conmigo un rato?" —Pregunto Perla en tono coqueto

"No…No es eso Perla, es solo que…Ehm…"—Blu trataba de buscar alguna respuesta apropiada

"¡Oh vamos! No seas aguafiestas…Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera, ¡y yo quiero tener una noche contigo!" —Perla volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, pero lentamente su actitud cambio al ver que el ánimo de Blu seguía igual o peor

"¿Blu?..." —Perla bajo el nivel de intensidad en ese momento al sentir que algo andaba mal

"Lo siento Perla…E-enserio lo siento…."— Blu camino un poco al exterior del nido, dejando a Perla muy confundida

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos Perla reacciono y se dispuso a que ningún contratiempo arruinase la noche, así que fue hasta donde estaba Blu y se sentó junto con él en la orilla del nido.

"Perla, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en que podría suceder el día de mañana? "— Dijo Blu sin dirigir la mirada, contemplando el cielo estrellado que hacia aquella noche

"Sí, claro que lo he pensado…Bueno, pensado, porque…Desde que te conocí, perdí todo conocimiento de que podría pasar..." —Perla se había tranquilizado y hablaba con un tono suave

"¿De verdad? ¿E-es eso malo?" —Pregunto Blu un tanto incomodo

"No, para nada…Es más…Creo que así me gusta más…Porque, nunca sé que vendrá, solamente sé que no estaré sola para enfrentarlo…Claro, mientras estés a mi lado, ¿Qué más podría yo querer?" —Miro a Blu con una tierna sonrisa, a lo cual Blu se alegró un poco

"Oh Perla…veras…Seré sincero contigo…Es lo menos que te mereces por tanto…Veras, yo te amo demasiado, y me encantaría tener una noche contigo, es solo que…que…"—Blu se ponía cada vez más nervioso

"¿Si Blu? Anda, puedes contarme lo que sea, Somos Pareja, ¿No?" —Perla esperaba pacientemente por una respuesta, Blu no pudo seguir callando más.

"Es solo que no me siento preparado para ser padre..." —Blu no pudo contenerse y volteo la vista hacia otro lugar

"¿En serio es eso?..." —Perla se recostó levemente a un costado de Blu

"Si, e-es eso…"—Dijo Blu sin apartar la vista

"Mira Blu…Para serte sincera, yo tampoco lo estoy…"—Dijo Perla en un tono apenado

"Wow…"—Blu ya no sabía que decir

"Si, pero eso es natural…Nunca nadie está preparado…Pero es algo de lo que aprendes…Además, se lo que puede salir de una noche así, pero no tengo temor a lo que pueda venir, ya que sé que podré contar contigo…"—Dijo mientras con su ala buena levanto suavemente la cara de Blu para que quedase mirándola, lo que no se esperaba Blu era que Perla sonreía con ciertas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Perla…Yo…Yo lamento hacerte esperar tanto, es solo que no encontraba como desahogarme, algo que venía guardándome desde la primera vez que lo intentaste…"—Blu Abrazaba a Perla mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

"Blu, yo también quisiera pedirte disculpas…"—Ciertamente Blu no vio venir aquella respuesta, por lo cual se confundió al igual que Perla hace unos momentos.

"¿Tú porque Perla? No has hecho nada malo, he sido yo, siempre intentando evadir el pasar el que podría ser uno de los mejores momentos como pare…"—Perla retomo la palabra sin aviso

"No Blu…No han sido verdaderos momentos, yo te he forzado…Te había estado presionando y no sabía que podría incomodarte…En verdad Perdóname Blu…"— Sollozo Perla mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Blu.

"Descuida Perla, no pasa nada…Enserio, créeme, todo está bien, no pasa nada…"—Ambos se abrazaron por un largo rato

"Blu…Si, si no quieres…Ya sabes…Puedes decírmelo…Podríamos esperar algún otro día…"—Dijo Perla en un tono deprimente, lo cual hacía sentir mal a Blu

"Perla, no quisiera seguir evadiendo el hecho de que quiero estar contigo…Pe-pero…"—Blu se puso algo nervioso.

"¿Pero?..." —De cierta manera Perla agradaba de ver como Blu se ponía nervioso cuando hablaba con ella

"Es solo que…No, nose como empezar…Jeje…"— Respondió Blu muy sonrojado

"Descuida Blu, no hay guía, no hay que hacer más que dejarse llevar por el momento, ¿Comprendes?" —Perla de un momento a otro volvía a su tono coqueto, algo que llamaba mucho la atención de Blu

"S-sí, claro…Mis instintos…Ehm…"—Blu se levantó y abrazo a Perla, acto seguido la beso

"¿A-así?" —Se notaba en Blu aun algo de timidez

"¿Qué es eso Blu? ¿Así es como besas a una chica?" —Le Dijo Perla mientras acariciaba su espalda, lo cual provoco que a Blu le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, pero sorpresivamente Blu tomo a Perla de la cintura y profundizo un largo y apasionante beso.

"¡Wow! Eso está mucho mejor jajá… ¿Por qué no me dejas echarte un ala?" —Dijo Perla abalanzándose a Blu besándolo muy profundamente y haciendo una especie de juego con su lengua y la de él; en un juego donde compartían mucha saliva y su respiración se aceleraba, pero prontamente tuvieron que dejarlo ya que se les dificultaba respirar bien por la emoción. Al separarse de Blu, dejo un hilo de saliva el cual limpio con su ala muy despacio dándole una pícara sonrisa a Blu

"Perla… ¿Por qué no nos besamos más seguido así?" —Dijo Blu estupefacto por esta última acción de Perla, a lo cual ella soltó una pequeña risa.

"Claro que lo haremos..." —Perla lanzo a Blu al suelo y se echó encima de él, para comenzar a mover su cintura muy provocativamente cerca de la entrepierna de Blu

"Pe-perla…Esto se siente…Extraño…"—Dijo Blu mientras se excitaba más por los seductores movimientos de Perla cerca de aquella área.

"¿Ah sí? Pues que lastima, porque no me detendré…"—Blu sintió como su miembro se levantaba y se avergonzó por esto.

"Y-Yo…Ehm…"—Perla lo callo con un ala y luego se bajó lentamente hasta la zona intima de Blu y tomo el miembro de Blu con una de sus garras y comenzó a masajearlo.

" _Ohhh…Se siente tan bien…_ "—Decía Blu dejándose llevar por el momento, pero se sobresaltó cuando Perla empezó a lamer su miembro y a introducírselo en el pico.

"Muy bien, esto es algo nuevo…Uhh…Ciertamente genera mucho gusto" —Dijo para sí mismo Blu, cada momento más disfrutaba de las caricias de su pareja

Al cabo de un breve momento, tanto Perla como Blu, estaban bastante excitados, pero Blu de repente sintió como una sensación nueva surgía, así que llevado por sus instintos y por el caluroso ambiente tomo a Perla y la volteo para el quedar sobre ella.

"Creo que ya fue suficiente, ¿Ahora es mi turno no? Jeje…"—Blu beso a Perla mientras que con una de sus alas comenzaba a acariciarla por todas partes mientras exploraba su figura hasta que llego a su intimidad e inicio su labor.

"Uhmmm…Si…Blu…"—Decía perla entre suspiros, pero Blu no se conformaba con ello y dejo de besar a Perla para ir bajando con su pico hasta llegar a su zona íntima y probar a Perla más a fondo.

"¡Ahhh!" —Perla ahogo un gran gemido al sentir como Blu se introducía una y otra vez con su lengua en su intimidad, haciéndolo cada vez más rápido

"Mmmm….Blu…N-no pensé que…Ahh….Que te animariiiiias" —Perla jadeaba y gemía muy placenteramente, no esperaba que Blu se animase a llevar el paso, pero lo que más le sorprendía era con la emoción que lo hacía, y él no tendría piedad hasta acabar con ella.

"Blu! No…No es…Ahh…Tu no me dejaste…Terminar… ¡Aaaahmmm!" —No soporto por mucho más Perla y derramo sus fluidos en el pico de Blu.

"Blu…ahahah… (suspiro)… ¡Eres un…eres un salvaje! Y eso me encanta…"—Dijo Perla tratando de recobrar el aliento.

"Eso es bueno, ¿Te gusto entonces? Solo me deje llevar…"—Dijo en un tono tranquilo Blu pero tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué si qué? ¡Ja!...Me gustó mucho pero aun no… ¡Woow!" —Blu se había montado encima de Perla y sujetaba sus alas.

"Si te gusto aquello…Ya verás lo que sigue… ¿Puedo?" —Dijo en tono picaron mientras miraba la atractiva figura de Perla, lo que hacía que se emocionara más.

"¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? ¡Hazlo ya!" —Perla estaba muy excitada y Blu no dejo ir el momento, apenas escucho lo que dijo su pareja se apuró a comenzar, no quería ser muy salvaje para empezar porque pensaba que podría lastimar a Perla, así que comenzó con unas suaves embestidas.

"Ohh si Blu, sigue así…Se siente tan bien…Ummm…"—Perla volvía a gemir lentamente, mientras que Blu se controlaba para no dejarse llevar por sus instintos más salvajes por miedo a hacerle daño a Perla.

Luego de unos minutos, Perla replicaba a Blu entre suspiros que aumentara su velocidad, si bien cada vez Blu aumentaba su velocidad motivado por Perla, también perdía el control. El sentir como Blu entraba en ella una y otra vez y sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, hacía que Perla se perdiese entre un mundo de placer que estaba más allá de lo que pudo haber imaginado llegar.

"Blu…me estás haciendo…Ahhhh…Llegar…"—Perla ya se estaba cansando por tantos minutos de embestidas, y sentía como su segundo clímax iba llegando.

"En ese caso, será mejor terminar de una vez por todas esto… ¿No?" —Blu sonrió maliciosamente y aumento bastante fuerte las embestidas, al punto de que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y quien se manifestaba en aquel acto era todo un salvaje, también aumento la velocidad muy rápidamente.

"Oooh Blu….siii…más… ¡más!..." —Perla ya no pudo contenerse más y termino por segunda vez, Blu, al sentir como los fluidos de Perla recorrían su miembro, duplico salvajemente el nivel por unos breves segundos mientras la intensidad del brillo de sus ojos y su rayo aumentaban.

"¡Oh por dios Blu!...¡ahahah!…mmmf"—Perla sintió como finalmente Blu termino con una fuerte embestida dentro de ella, al igual que el brillo que emanaba su ser se desvanecía lentamente.

"¿P-perla?" —Blu se acomodó junto a Perla, quien estaba muy agitada por lo sucedido.

"Blu…eso fue…Y-yo…yo…hummm"—Blu la callo con un tierno beso que ella correspondió felizmente antes de desplomarse al suelo.

"Oh no… ¿Perla? ¿Estás bien?" —Preguntó angustiado Blu, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo cual se apresuró a tomarle los signos vitales y encontró que estaba perfectamente

"(Suspiro)…Creo que me pase un poco contigo Jeje…Lo siento…"—Decía con una sonrisa inocente Blu, pero debido al esfuerzo realizado estaba bostezando y también muy cansado.

Blu tomó a Perla y la acomodo bien en el nido, junto a él. Luego se recostó al lado de ella y la abrazó fuerte dándole un beso en la frente y finalmente se quedó dormido completamente.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


End file.
